1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to HAVi consumer electronics and, more particularly, to a method for programming and invoking command sequences in a HAVi electronics device using a single keystroke on a remote control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many situation in which a user would prefer to complete a series of HAVi (Home Audio/Video Interoperability) network operations using a single keystroke of a remote control device. For example, to enter a user name, password, credit card number, or to setup a video recording to transfer family video from DCamcorder to DVHS. Conventionally, a series of operations, or multiple keystrokes must be performed to enact such operations.
Conventionally, the keys on a remote control will only issue one code to an application. The system and applications perform fixed commands previously configured by the manufacturer according to the input key code. Keys such as FastFwd (FF), Rewind (REW), Play (PLAY), numeric keys, etc. are fixed function keys. When pressing FF, a user expects to fast forward a stored tape device, for example. Pressing numeric keys, a user may expect to change a channel or enter bank account numbers.
As the HAVi specification is introduced, it is not possible to define remote controller function keys that will work the same way with every manufacturer for the following reasons:                Virtual keyboard and software panel bring users to different interaction metaphors;        Unpredictable user-established HAVi commands make the remote control (RC) design complicated;        Undefined user preferences for HAVi network device control.        
Programmable RC keys would not only reduce factory costs, but would also offer compelling features. However, adding a programmable function to a remote control would require a more complicated remote that required higher computation power, more memory, and an program interface.
It would be advantageous if the keys of a conventional RC device could be made programmable to control a HAVi device.